1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a mode selection assembly for use in tape recorders or the like and more particularly to an assembly for selecting one of a plurality of operating modes through the utilization of rotating torque of a rotating member.
2. Prior Art
A prior art assembly of the above mentioned sort is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication 54/48610, by which respective mode selections are performed with a single rotating member (that is, a gear). In the case where such a prior art mode selection assembly is applied to a tape recorder, it demands a number of the rotating members and peripheral components and thus complexity of structure and increase in cost with an increase in the number of the operating modes.